A printed circuit board included in a computing device, such as a server, generates large amounts of heat. Heat is emitted by heat sources on the printed circuit board. These heat sources may include electronic components electrically connected to the printed circuit of the printed circuit board and supported by the printed circuit board. The heat sources may also include portions of the board, itself. Liquid cooling systems are sometimes used to cool the heat sources.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, the drawings illustrate specific examples herein described in detail by way of example. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific examples is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.